


lonley

by badava



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I like it, M/M, and um, i just wanted to write something more than 500 words, idk - Freeform, its slightly e/r but not like all???, oh its modern au, there is some and its got some les amis brotp idk, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badava/pseuds/badava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he didn't expect much from college; signed up for a few simple courses in the arts and was assigned a dorm room with some guy that goes by the name of Jehan. He expected to sail through the four years, graduate with his degree and not have it too memorable.</p>
<p>He is proved wrong when he meets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonley

Grantaire had grown up a lonely child. Living with only his parents his entire life, no siblings or cousins or aunts or uncles or living grandparents, he had no one but his busy-body, wealthy mother and father, both of which barely at time for him. He had friends; tons, actually, he was quite popular. Until, of course, in his junior year of high school, he ended up turning to drink. From then, he was known as the residential burn-out; the kid who used to have a lot going for him who hid liquor in his socks and probably had a drug dealer on every speed dial number. His hot-shot parents were ashamed and he got even less attention than before, if that was even possible. His friends left him, not wanting to be guilty by association; the closest things he had to companions were the people he occasionally drank with that he only knows the names of half of.

And, although he wouldn't admit it, he's scared. He's scared that he'll end up alone and sad and cold and angry at the world, and he can't stop it, because he's already stuck in this downward spiral that started when his parents were away for  _another_ business trip and he found the key to his father's liquor cabinet.   
  
But, somehow, he still got accepted into college, which his parents offered to pay off for him, but he denied their money; he didn't want their help, the people that drove him to his eventual downfall.  
  
But he didn't expect much from it; signed up for a few simple courses in the arts and was assigned a dorm room with some guy that goes by the name of Jehan. He expected to sail through the four years, graduate with his degree and not have it too memorable.  
  
He is proved wrong when he meets them.  
  
 _"Them"_  being the group of friends that he met through Jehan, who was actually a pretty cool guy. Joly, the superstitious premed student, who rooms with Courfeyrac, who's studying architecture and has a small addiction to trashy television. Then there's Combeferre, and nobody really knows for sure what he's studying, not even Bossuet, who has known him since middle school. There's Cosette, who's studying theater and is known for crying when things end and is dating Marius, who's studying something in literature and is best friends with Eponine, who is head over heels in love with him.  
  
And then there's Enjolras. A student with a passion for freedom and the rights of the people. He's the one who banded these people together, who founded the club most of the Amis (as they came to calling themselves; Grantaire has no idea why, he joined after it was titled) met in; the club itself doesn't have a specific goal, other than to make sure all is right and just in the world (or on campus). Protests, rallies, you name it, they've done it. "The local superheroes," Grantaire had dubbed him one night, slightly drunk at a meeting, only to be met with a couple snickers quickly cut off by a glare from Enjolras. This club and what it stands for is the heart and soul to him; they suspect he cares about the cause more than he does his mother (although none of them would say it to his face). Many people tease him for it, Grantaire included; although, to him, it's what makes him so captivating.

Especially the way he looks when he's doing a speech. The vigor at which he speaks, the way he moves his hands to emphasize his point, the way his eyes burn with passion. It's hypnotyzing to Grantaire, and part of the only reason he still comes to the meetings that usually bore him out of his mnd (that and the fact that, whether he admits it or not, he really does love the stupid idiots). He's like a god damn  _unicorn_ and Grantaire's some dude who saw him in some  _forest_ and,  _god,_ he sounds like a god damn  _girl._ He had always been about hooking up with girls and drinking and smoking and now there's this  _guy_ who actually seems to  _care_ about his well-being and he might actually have  _feelings_ for. 

Christ, no wonder you're supposed to find yourself in your college years.

This whole group of people has changed him so much. Sure, he may still have a drinking problem (addiction, he knows, but he's too proud to admit that to himself, even though everyone else knows but is too afraid to say it), he still may be a cynic and stubborn and bitter and skeptic; but a little bit less every day. Not necesarilly noticably, if you're his friends who end up spending ninty percent of their time in his apartment, cooking and sleeping and eating and showering and drinking and watching TV and laughing and just being them. And, somehow, for the first time in forever, he finds himself  _happy,_ with Cosette painting her nails on his floor and Courfeyrac watching Netflix and Enjolras studying at the coffee table.

One morning he gets a call from his mother, as he does sometimes. Rolling his eyes, he answers with a grunted "hello", not in the mood to be pissed off and too early to get drunk, even for him.

He manages to talk to her for about fifteen minutes, though, catching up on school and his friends and both of their lives. Just as he's about to hang up, she butts in.

"You've changed." She murmurs, and he freezes with his thumb hovering over the glowing "end" button.

"What?"

"You used to be so bitter and cold, dear, and now you've..." She pauses, as if afraid to say it. "... _changed."_

He doesn't reply, too shocked. "Bye, mom." He manages, and hangs up. 

He stands there at his kitchen counter, staring at his phone wallpaper (an embarassing photo of himself sleeping that his friends had set it to a few days ago that he's been too lazy to change) until he hears his apartment door open and Marius calling, "R, I'm out of eggs so I'm coming here to make something!"

He wakes himself out of his daze and turns around. "Yeah, whatever." He replies quietly, shoving his phone in his pocket, a small smile growing on his face.

Maybe he won't end up as he thought.


End file.
